The Boy Who Cried Wolf
by siriuslydashing
Summary: Remus has always wished he was closer to his friends. But how close is too close? He doesn't know if he should stop the library sessions with Sirius and find a nice proper girlfriend, or continue them as a guilty pleasure. SLASH Remus/Sirius Wolfstar. Will contain smut in later chapters.
1. All a-bored

**A/N: Italic means thoughts. This is pretty much my first fanfic, I tried to write one before but I knew very little about Remus or Sirius at the time. Two years on, I'm hoping I'm better…**

* * *

Remus sighed, looking out of his compartments window. _Another year._ To anybody looking in, Remus looked bored – almost sad – to be on the Hogwarts express. It was in fact the complete opposite. He'd always felt like a bit of an outcast at home, his parents never really understood how Remus was feeling, especially around times like the full moon. That doesn't mean they didn't try to understand – Remus' mother used to compare him to a teenage girl, and when the wolf used to get a bit agitated near the full moon his mother pinned it on "hormones, darling.", which only agitated the wolf more.

He always looked forward to the train ride to Hogwarts. Asides from the nights in his dorm room with his best friends, the train ride was his favourite thing about Hogwarts. He'd grown so lonely over the summer, there's only so much that letters can do. James and Sirius used to try and cheer him up by owling him pictures of the ridiculous things they had done, but a picture of them only made Remus miss them more. He couldn't deny he was jealous – very jealous – of them two. He shouldn't be, and he knew it was ridiculous of him to be jealous; but it was so hard not to be when every summer he was at home with only his parents for company whereas they were pranking and having a generally amazing time.

It wasn't just the fact that Sirius had moved into James' house that made him jealous. He'd always felt a bit left out, it was known that Sirius and James were best friends, and he wished he could share that with them. Of course, they'd always regard Moony and Wormtail as their best friends too, but they couldn't be to James what Sirius was, and vice versa.

He'd always felt a bit closer to Sirius than to any of the other Marauders, though. Sirius knew what it felt like to be left out, to be an outcast. Sirius would often follow Remus to the library – a few people had pointed this out, and they'd got quite a few odd looks as Sirius isn't known for studying – and they wouldn't say anything to each other until they got into a deserted part of the library, where Sirius would block Remus in the corner and kiss him. Remus knew exactly what was going to happen every time. This always happened when Sirius led him to this particular corner.

Remus felt himself blush as he thought about it. Oh god. James thought they went to talk about family problems and feeling isolated. 'Girly stuff. You can't be isolated when you're with me! I never leave you two alone!' James would always say. If James knew what was actually happening when Sirius followed him to the library, he'd probably abandon him as a friend. He knew he should stop it – to say 'We can't do this.', but it felt too good. He didn't know what Sirius thought of it, though. Remus reckoned that he must enjoy it if he keeps following him there, but once they finished kissing Sirius would always give him a disgusted look and shove him away, and pretty much run out of the library. He'd ignore Remus for a while, then talk to him a couple of hours later.

Was it so wrong Remus liked it?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: All of these characters belong to JK Rowling. Well yeah that's the first chapter, I know it's kind of short but I wrote it while I was at work and it's just pretty much an introduction to show you what the theme of the story will be like. I hope you liked it! Please read and review, I love writing but I'd love it even more if I knew people actually wanted me to continue with this story and enjoy my writing. **

**Jesse xx**


	2. Just us two again

**| DISCLAIMER |** **I own none of the characters, although I really wish I did.**

* * *

Remus was distracted from his thoughts by a small wet piece of paper, which had somehow found its way onto his forehead. Looking about, he realised that nobody was there, and that it must have fallen from the top of the carriage. He shuffled about in his seat a few times, trying to retain the view out of the window but at a comfortable angle. _Where are James and Sirius? _The train had already started moving out of the platform a while ago, and although Peter did sit with him for a little bit, he went off soon after he realised that Remus wasn't really in the talking mood. He couldn't help but feel a little angry at James and Sirius – he hadn't seen them for months and they hadn't even made the effort to come and find him. _It's not really like I've made an effort to find them. Maybe I should. _He started to get up, before reassuring himself that this was always the compartment that he and his friends sat in, and if they wanted to be with him they would be.

In the blink of an eye saw another wet piece of paper narrowly miss his face and hit the window. _That one definitely didn't fall from the roof of the compartment. _He started to feel a bit nervous that somebody was targeting him. Sure, it was a pretty childish way of targeting someone, but he didn't like too much attention to be on him. This was partially because he didn't want anybody to start to notice his disappearances every month, or how tired he looked a week before and after, but Remus knew that even without that part of him he'd still be quiet. It's just in his nature. As a child, he'd happily entertain himself by drawing a picture and didn't like to interact with other people too much. It was a bit odd, children usually love company, but his blessed mother used to tell him that he was 'just an independent baby' and that she much preferred 'a quiet worker to a boisterous child'.

He heard somebody clearing their throat, and his heart began to beat a little faster hoping that it was either James or Sirius, and that they did actually want to sit with him. He quickly turned to locate where the noise had come from, but saw nothing. He didn't have time to feel down about it, as before he went to lower his head in a sorrowful way another wet piece of paper landed on the bridge of his nose. Right between the eyes. It was in that moment that he noticed a shadow outside his compartment door. Rather than getting up and possibly being humiliated even more, he slightly leaned over to get a better look.

There was almost nothing there. Apart from the two really obvious pair of shoes that looked like they belonged to an invisible body. He knew exactly who they belonged to. _I'll play dumb,_ he thought. _I'll pretend I have saw nothing, force a look of genuine confusion on my face, look out the window and then I'll jump on them when they least expect it. _He sat, quietly, for a few minutes more before going ahead with the plan. He jumped exactly where they had been – but Remus fell to the floor, without hitting anything but his head on the rough carpet of the train.

_How on earth. _Before he could even process the pain in his forehead, he felt two very heavy bodies land on top of him, followed by incessant laughing.

"Get off me! You guys really need a hobby or something!" Remus tried to sound as stern as he could, but he couldn't ignore the smile on his face. As James took the invisibility cloak off him and Sirius, James couldn't ignore it either.

"But Moony, we have a hobby! It's pranking!" James exclaimed, he had a very childish habit of flailing his arms about, a lot, to add emphasis on what he was saying. "We've been planning this ever since Peter left your carriage. We've literally been lying on the floor for the past half an hour, spitting spit balls at you"

"Spit balls? What-"

Remus was interrupted before he could even finish his sentence. He doubted he could have finished it anyway, the two boys were still on top of him and were slowly stopping him breathing. "Spit balls, Moon! James and I took a trip to a Muggle food shop, it was called a 'fast away' or 'take food' or something, but anyway, we noticed these kids with a straw-"

"Sirius, stop, you're talking so fast even I can't understand what you're saying, and I was there." James butted in, shoving Sirius slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited about it. It's genius really – if I was a squib or a muggle I'd do it non-stop. I just wish the person who invented them could be part of the Marauders, y'know?"

"Sirius. Now you've completely went off topic. You were supposed to be telling me of the trip to a muggle food shop? Which, by the way, is called either 'fast food' or 'take away'. Don't ever say 'fast away' or 'take food' again, I beg of you. Your IQ lowers by a couple of points just hearing it."

"You're so anal Moony. Anyway, as I was saying…again, yeah, all they do is rip off a bit of paper, stick it in their mouth – oh, but you have to scrunch it up first – and basically just wet it, then you put it in the end of a straw and find your target, aim, and then fire! It's amazing." Sirius finally finished. His smile was cut short by Remus shoving the two boys off him.

"Yeah, truly amazing Pads. It deserves an award or something." Remus said as he stood up, wiping his robes down lightly as he made his way back into his carriage. As the two boys followed them in, Sirius made some snide comment about Remus and his sarcasm, and how he doesn't have to use his talents of sarcasm against his friends. Remus turned round and gave Sirius a quizzical look. "So, Sirius, if I shouldn't use my sarcasm against you, surely you shouldn't use spit balls against me?"

"Ah, Moony poses a fair point." James said, giving Remus a supporting look. Remus turned to Sirius, who was sat next to him, and raised an eyebrow.

"See, Pads?" Remus said. Before Remus could give Sirius the 'I told you so' face, James launched a spit ball which managed to somehow cling onto Remus' lip. The carriage erupted into laughter, even Remus laughed. He tried to be the responsible one of the Marauders, the one who keeps them all in line. He couldn't deny that sometimes he liked to forget about being so strict and anal, and the rest of the Marauders could – most of the time – see straight through Remus' 'I am a responsible young man' act.

"Is that Lily?" James asked; face practically hanging out of the carriage door. As he proceeded to shout her name (a few more times than was necessary) Lily turned around, noticed James, gave him a weak smile and carried on down the aisle. "Lily! Wait for me; I haven't seen you for so long!"

Sirius watched James until he got to the end of the aisle and went into Lily's compartment, then shut his compartment door and drew the curtains.

"Just us two again." He whispered into Remus' ear.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Chapter two is up ^_^ I didn't expect to get any reviews for the first chapter but I'm so thankful that I did, and it spurred me to write this one the next day. It's longer than the first chapter, and sorry about the whole cliff-hanger thing :p Remember to review! I love to know what people think of my work :)**

**Jesse xx**


End file.
